percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers 300: Chapter 21
Sophia POV I marched down the hall towards my bedroom. The nerve of that Jeannette, she was completly useless, most of the time she's uncoinscious but Dan still loves her! Why? what is it he sees in her!? Suddenly i felt a hand grab mine. I turned around "Leave me alone Jeanett-" it was Clark. I pulled free from his grip "I know what your gonna say but i won't apoligize, that girl has been useless from the day she got here but she suddenly has all this Chosen Five thing whoever they are" Clark stared at me "And because she has Dan and you don't" I felt myself go bright red "What are you talking about?" i said "We all know Sophia from the day he saved you, I know you love Dan but you got to give up Sophia, this thing your doing...there are other guys out there...waiting" i stared at him as i relised what he was talking about. "Clark....you don't mean...you..." suddenly he took me in his arms and he kissed me. I pushed him away "Clark!" he looked at me then at the ground "I-i'm sorry...i just..." I turned away from him and walked away. What had just happened? I thought of Clark as a brother but this...i never expected this...yes i was getting weird feelings for him but i never thought this....that kiss... Suddenly i saw Dan walk down the hall towards his room, his sword in the sheath on his back. I don't know why but my feet moved by theirselves and i followed him, he walked into his room and shut the door, i walked out from the corner and towards the door, i was about to reach for the doorknob when i thought, What will happen when i open this....i don't know but i needed to pour my heart out before...before the end. I opened the door and went in. There, standing with his shirt off and his sword on a stand, was Dan. My heart skipped a beat as he turned to face me "Oh Soph its you" he reached for his jacket and put it on and zipped it up to cover his bare chest "What is it? does Kyu want me to start planning for the next expedition towards Olympus?" I shook my head. I put my hands to my chest and took a deep breath "Dan...theres something i've been meaning to tell you...something important...." Dan stared at me "Whats wrong Soph?" I put my hands on Dans chest, surprising him, and looked up into his golden eyes "I...I love you" Dan stared at me for a moment, his body tense "Soph...I love you too...but as a friend, i've always thought of you as a friend and besides..." he stared at the door like waiting for somebody "My heart will always belong to Jeannette" I gripped him tightly "But you've only known her for a thy days! how can you love her in a thy days!?" He looked back at me "It happened when i first met her, when i grabbed her hand, she saw my memorys, my entire life, my whole personality and goals of life...but i saw hers too, i felt a connection between us...And when i first kissed her i knew i loved her" he said, a smile on his face. I lowered my hands and i felt as tears ran down my face "Why...why..." i muttered. I looked at Dan "Dan you idiot!" and i ran out the room, i felt someone bump into me as i opened the door but i ran so fast i couldn't see who it was. I ran to my room and buried my head into my pillow. Dan POV I stared after Sophia, what i had said was the truth and no one would change that. I stared at the door she ran out of "I know your there Jeannette" and out came Jeannette from the corner, she looked at me "Is what you said true? Do you really love me?" I nodded and took her hand "From the very moment our hands met, i knew...it just took that kiss to prove it....but the real question is do you love me?" I said, taking her other hand. She stared up at me, her brown eyes glimmering with golden specks in the light, she leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips "Does that answer your question?" I smiled and kissed back, Instantly the world around me melted away, i don't know what happened after that and i didn't care, all that mattered to me now was Jeannette. I will love her from the day i die...and from what is happening now that would be soon. Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:Luke 12346 Category:Capn Rin Scotts